through mixed eyes
by blobking156
Summary: a youn boy recieves a mysterious letter, which makes his life change forevver... R
1. prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

_A mysterious letter_

Blobking: Hello, this is a (checks friend's fic) Gijinka fanfiction.

Ghestis: gazeunteight

Blobking: shut up! As I was-

Zero: hey! Only I talk to him like that!

Blobking: Zero, you barely canonically exist. Well imma gonna go to sleep and write in the morning If I'm not playing Pokémon XD

Giovanni: lazy ass.

I do not own pokemon

Hello, I am blob. I am an 11 year old , living in the Orre region. Anyways, my story begins with me waking up in class. The bell rang and I woke up. Turns out it was the dismissal bell. I fell asleep in 1st period. " OH SHIT!" I thought. I hurried home and got on my computer to watch YouTube. Then I realized I forgot the mail. I went outside, and there was a letter for me. I opened it and it said:

_Dear blob,_

_We would like you for a scholarship program! Come to 135 techkit rd.._

Obviously I went. I got my laptop, and evee.

"eve? Evee?" It yawned. "come on just let's go" I said

Blobking: So, how is it so far?

Evee: I liked it!

Ghestis: STFU


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_Together forever_

When I arrived at the address, I rang the doorbell. The floor then opened under me! Holding on to evee, I screamed my lungs out. Then I landed on hard floor, and lost consciousness.

_Loading… Loading…_

I awoke to hear this: "This one you found, he already has something to fuse him with." _Fuse? Are they talking about me! Wait… _I realized I didn't have evee. "Evee!" I yelled. Then the voices responded. "he's awake! Tranquilize him!" I felt a sting, and then I fainted.

_Loading… Loading…_

When I woke up again, I felt different. I was also in a large concrete room with others. But they were _gijinka_. There were two. One of a growlithe, one of a vulpix. From their human features, I could tell they were siblings. "why am I with you?" I said " I'm not a _gijinka_?" they looked puzzled. "yes you are." The girl said. "an evee one." "evee! I had an evee!" I said. then the growlithe one (the boy) said, "Then they must've fused you with it."

_Loading… Loading… save commence… continue?_


	3. Chapter 2

Blobking: anyone missed this story?

TWO reviewers!: it needs to be better!

Blobking: it is gonna be now.

XT3: stop rushing!

Triad skyline: longer chapters!

Blobking: both of those on this one.

I had the sudden urge to sleep, probably from Evee. He was always, either asleep, or yawning. But my human side willed me to stay up. I tried to stand up, but my feet were Evee paws so it was hard to stay upright. So I crawled my way over to the door. "we trrrried everrrything on the doorrrr" growled the growlithe boy " no damaging moves, not even flamethrowerrrrr worked" "you can use moves?" I asked puzzled. Evee's dna had turned my voice way high pitched. "y-yeah h-have you t-t-tried?" asked the vulpix girl shakily. Obviously she was scared. "wh-what's your n-name. I'm k-Kaia (ky-uh). My bro is j-Jake." "Blob" I replied "I'm from Pyrite town" I tried to stand up again, and I was successful. "and, have you tried hitting the hinges? Evee had bite, tackle, tail whip, and swagger, so I should have those." I got on my hands and paw-feet and reared up for a bite. I hit the bottom hinge and it broke! "nice worrrk!" growled Jake. He then used flamethrower on the top one, melting it. I tried a tackle, and the door didn't budge. "I'm gonna need some help here! On the count of three" I yelled "one!" I got ready "two!" I reared back "three!" we all tackled and the door fell over.

We walked through the door. there were many Gjinkas, Pokémon, and humans in cages. There was a button on the wall that said: cage release. I pressed the button, and all the cage doors swung open. There were everything from Abomisnows to Zigzagoons. Gjinkas, Pokémon, and humans. All free now. Though, nowhere was the Evee with a niche in its ear (that's how you could tell mine.)

Blobking: so was it better? I guess I'll have to wait for reviews. Hello. Anyone here? Helloooooooo. *forever alone face*


End file.
